Will You Marry Me?
by mmm189
Summary: Blaine knows that today is the day. He will ask Kurt to marry him. What will Kurt's answer be?


** This story came to me in a dream. I love to think about it when I'm depressed about the Break Up. **

** Just as a little notice on the side, on my go to website, Glee Wiki, it states that Klaine's relationship status is "Unknown." So look up my little Klainers. They will definitely be back together by the end of the season. Promise.**

**OOOOO**

Today was the day, Blaine knew it. Today was the day that he was going to propose to Kurt.

Blaine bought the ring two months ago to this day. He just chickened out whenever they were at dinner. If they were in public, and Kurt turned him down, that would suck.

Blaine was planning a romantic dinner at home, and he would pop the question after they finished. It was the perfect plan because it was their six year anniversary.

Deep down, Blaine knew that Kurt say yes. But he couldn't help that instant panic when he thought about asking. His brain kept telling him that Kurt doesn't love him and that he was just keeping Blaine there or personal pleasure.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of the door opening and closing, then the sound of footsteps getting closer.

Then there was a gasp. "Blaine Anderson, what did you do to our apartment?"

Blaine turned around a saw Kurt staring at Blaine with emotion in his eyes that could only be described as love. That gave Blaine confidence.

"I proudly present your dinner," Blaine said, impersonating Beauty and the Beast.

Kurt giggled, loving the faux French accent that Blaine used. He allowed Blaine to pull out his chair and sat down, while Blaine took his own seat.

As soon as Blaine was seated, they both dug into their dinner, which consisted of red wine, salmon, and rice pilaf. The table had roses on it, and was lit by candles, as the lights were dimmed.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was enjoying the dinner, but he was still nervous. He was worried that it wouldn't be as special as Kurt deserved, he was worried that he didn't deserve Kurt. Kurt was special, Blaine knew it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. What would happen if Kurt said no? Blaine would never get over Kurt. He would spend his life pining over Kurt, while he lived his life and had wonderful dolphin babies with some one that wasn't him.

As if sensing his discomfort, Kurt asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Blaine almost shouted, snapping out of his daze.

"Are you sure? You're acting weird, and not in a good way. Should I call someone?" Kurt asked, only half-joking.

"Are you done with dinner?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why? Blaine you are worrying me. Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked, starting to panic.

"No!" Blaine said, trying to calm him down. Things were not going as planned at all. This can't go wrong. "Kurt, let me just say this."

Kurt nodded his head in consent, obviously still worried. What I Blaine was dying? That would kill him. He can't let Blaine die before they were even married.

"Kurt," Blaine began, "I love you. I love you more than anything. I love waking up next to you, waking up to your smile. I love how you seem to think that I am unable to make a bowl of cereal and do it for me.

"I love how you kiss me before you leave for work; like it's the last time you'll ever see me. Then you always send me cute messages at work, but make sure not to send any while I'm driving because you know I'll answer it.

"I love when you get home; you always hug me, even before you hang your bag up. I love the way your eyes light up when you talk to me. I love the way you try to smile, even when you're sad.

"Kurt, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

By this time Kurt had tears in his eyes. He jumped up and tackled Blaine. They landed on the ground with a plop. He looked into Blaine's eyes, and leaned in, connecting their lips.

"If you can't tell, that is a yes."

** Thank you for reading. I realize that I have written two stories and two chapters for a story in two days. Be warned, this is just because of my weekend off. When things get busy again, I will update less. **

** And just as a warning; if Ryan Murphy doesn't put Klaine together by the end of the season, I will start gathering you and we will charge Fox together. **


End file.
